The Chester Game
by Couture Girl
Summary: During a boring day in detention, George decides to play the Chester Game, an illegal game in Hogwarts that no one dares to play. Each team has to break a rule. If they get caught, they get expelled. AU
1. Chapter 1 Let's Play a Game

**AN: Hello I'm Couture Girl, you can call me C.G. This is my third HP story. Very different from my other stories-which are more dark and mysterious. The Chester Game is more light and fun :) I hope you enjoy it. This will be the only long chapter-the rest will be short :)**

**Thank you: Caz, my wonderful beta who looked this over :D **

T**he Chester Game. T. Hogwarts. AU. During a boring day in detention, George decides to play the Chester Game, an illegal game in Hogwarts that no one dares to play. Each team has to break a rule. If they get caught, they get expelled. VOLEDEMORT DOESN'T EXIST HE got defeated by dumbledore blah blah blah, THERE'S ONLY TEENAGE DRAMA, THAT SORT OF THING :D**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN THE HP WORLD IT BELONGS TO J.K.R. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS GABRIELA COVARRUBIAS. I GOT INSPIRED BY THE HARRY POTTER 150 ICONS THINGS IM NOT ALLOWED TO DO IN HOGWARTS**

* * *

September 16, 1995. Saturday.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. You are grown adults, but you still act like children. You should be ashamed of yourselves – we're only in the second week of the school year and you act like this!" Minerva McGonagall reprimanded her students. No one looked up, keeping their eyes on their wooden desks. "I have decided that you will stay here for three hours on your weekends, and you will not be allowed any Hogsmeade trips for a full month, starting today."

With that finished, she headed to the exit and left Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Gabriela Covarrubias, Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

**An Hour Later**

At the front of the room, Hermione Granger sat with Ginny Weasley, sulking. This was her first ever detention. She had been afraid that McGonagall would take her perfect badge. She wanted to cry in relief that that was not the case. She took out her books, and began studying for her next lessons.

"Mione, please tell me that you're not doing homework during detention," Ginny whispered.

"Actually I'm just studying, for my – hey!" Hermione tried to pull her book back, but Ginny had already put it inside her bag.

"Hermione, you need stop acting like a boring adult – for Merlin's sake, you're fifteen!" Ginny chastised her friend.

"You heard McGonagall – we're adults now," Hermione said, while Ginny just rolled her eyes, and the two began to complain about one being too mature, while the other was too immature.

On the desk on the other side were Harry and Ron. They had brought Ron's Wizard's Chessboard and started to play. Surprisingly, Harry was winning this round, making Ron whine with every move. Behind them were Malfoy, Zabini and Nott arguing about whose fault it was that they were here. Behind Hermione and Ginny was Neville, who was sleeping. Sitting next to him was Hannah looking at herself in the mirror and applying more lipgloss.

Behind Neville and Hannah were Alicia and Angelina talking about Oliver Wood's upcoming game for Puddlemere United. Pansy was sitting behind them, alone, and reading _Witch Weekly_. The desk that was behind to the Slytherin trio was being used by George and Fred Weasley. George was trying to build a house with cards with no magic, but was unsuccessful, and Fred was leaning against the desk staring back at Gabriela Covarrubias who was sitting behind him; they kept on smiling and talking with their eyes. Sitting next to Gabriela was her cousin Luna, wearing her pair of Spectrespecs and reading _The Quibbler_ upside down.

George sighed loudly. He couldn't build the stupid card house without magic – muggles were an unlucky bunch. How could they live without magic! He began to walk around the classroom, stopping in front of the class to holler, "WOULD EVERYONE STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING!"

Everyone turned to glare at George – had he gone crazy? Unfortunately for Fred, he had been sitting on the edge of his chair, slowly making his way to Gabriela, when his twin had yelled, making Fred fall face first to the Ravenclaw's feet.

"Bloody hell, my nose!" Fred cried.

Gabriela jumped up and helped him up, sitting him next to her. "Are you okay?" Gabriela lightly touched his nose, seeing if it was broken.

"I'm fine now," Fred said back, making her blush.

"Sorry, Fred!" George yelled.

"S'alright," Fred said.

"What was that for, George, are you bonkers?" Ginny questioned her brother.

George just smiled at her. "No, my dear sister, I was just bored, and wondering why the hell you're all here." He stared pointedly at Ginny as her ears turned red.

"Yeah! Why are you here, Ginny – you too Hermione," Ron said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the bushy-haired girl and redheaded girl. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and said, "I hexed Romilda Vane with the Bat-Bogey Hex."

Fred and George immediately shuddered, remembering times they had been hexed by their sister.

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because she spiked Hermione's and my pumpkin juice with a Swelling Solution!"

"Did you drink it?" Hannah asked.

"No, while she wasn't looking, I switched our drinks, and Vane and Sanders drank it instead. They were all swelled up, being attacked by their snots, when Professor McGonagall came," Hermione told them while laughing. Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"Blimey, Granger, I'm impressed! Why aren't you in Slytherin?" Draco asked, grinning at her. Hermione just smiled.

George turned to look at Ron and Harry expectantly.

"Uhh." Ron looked back and forth from Harry to George. Seeing that Ron wasn't going to say anything, Harry decided to intervene. "Ron and I threw Bludgers at McLaggen."

"Poor bloke." Neville yawned. "What did he do?"

"He was saying derogatory things about Angelina and Alicia," Ron said, pointing at the girls. Everyone turned to the girls, who looked confused. They hadn't known that Cormac had said anything about them.

"Maybe it's because we both refused to accept being his girlfriend," Alicia said thoughtfully.

"McLaggen is good looking and all, but he has the brain of a starfish," Angelina told them.

"Starfish don't have brains," Pansy stated.

"Exactly." Angelina nodded, making everyone laugh.

"So if you didn't know, then why are you two here?" Harry asked the girls.

Both turned to look at each other, and sighed. "We got caught sneaking out of Hogwarts," Alicia confessed.

"Filtch caught us – we were at the gates by the time he saw," Angelina added.

George turned to the Slytherin boys. "How about you three?"

"We were drinking in Transfiguration, and if it weren't for Nott here-" Draco glared at Theo.

"Me? I didn't drop the booze, it was Blaise!" Theodore pointed at Zabini.

Blaise shook his head. "It wasn't me! It was all Draco's fault!"

"Well, whoever did it, McGonagall caught us," Draco drawled while looking at his hands.

"Stupid Slytherins," Gabriela said from the back of the room. Blaise, Draco and Theo glared at her.

"Well you were stupid enough to get caught, Covarrubias, what did you do?" Blaise asked her with a haughty voice.

"She isn't stupid, Zabini, back off!" Fred yelled.

Blaise raised his eyebrow, but kept quiet. Gabriela laid her hand on Fred's shoulder and made him sit back down, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hexed the Greengrass sisters with the Instant Scalping Hex, for calling Luna and I freaks. So I'd watch my tongue, Zabini, or you'll be bald next." Gabriela glared back at the Italian.

Blaise kept his glare on Gabriela. He wouldn't back down. But when he saw the Weasley twin put his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him, Blaise felt like ripping the weasel in half!

George raised his chin to Luna. "How about you Luna?"

Luna, who was staring dreamily at Theodore, focused her attention on George. "After Gaby hexed them, I was wearing my Spectrespecs, and I saw that they had Wrackspurts, so I took out some itching powder and spread it over their bald heads, so the Wrackspurts would leave."

Gabriela laughed, and turned her face to Fred. "You should have seen them, scratching their bald heads, jumping up and down! It was hilarious!"

Everyone laughed, imagining the Greengrass sisters. They weren't a likeable pair.

"How about you, Freddy?" Gabriela asked, running her fingers through his red hair, making it messy. George cleared his throat. "Oh sorry, George. How come you two are here?"

Fred looked down at Gabriela and twirled a curl around his finger. "We blew up the girls toilets on the fifth floor."

"That was you?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Sure was!" George said proudly.

"I thought it was Parkinson."

"I told you it wasn't me, Abbot!" Pansy yelled angrily at Hannah. She turned to the rest of her classmates. "Think about it. Why would I blow up the girls toilets when I'm in there? Abbot, there is a reason why you're in Hufflepuff."

Everyone nodded, agreeing that when it came to Hannah Abbott, she had a lot of blonde moments.

"So if George and Fred got caught, then why are you here?" Hermione asked Pansy.

Pansy sighed and looked at her nails. "Well after Hannah and I almost drowned, we successfully got out, and I saw Peeves. I thought it was his fault, so I yelled, accused him, you know, all that nonsense. Well he wasn't paying attention, so I got even more furious and I threw a giggling spell at him, but it accidentally went to a first year," she finished with another sigh. "McGonagall didn't believe me, of course."

"I was there, she did aim at Peeves," Hannah said while running her fingers through her golden hair.

"Hannah, what did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I tried to jinx Pansy but I think I aimed at her wand." Her blue eyes became slightly confused.

"You are the most dumbest girl I have ever met!" Pansy shouted, her green eyes throwing daggers at the Hufflepuff.

"Well that only leaves you, Neville," Fred said.

Neville looked up. "I was carrying Fanged Geraniums for Professor Sprout and I accidentally stepped on Trelawney's robe making her trip down the stairs."

"Ouch," Harry said.

"Was she wearing those disgusting fuchsia robes with stars on them?" Gabriela asked Neville.

Neville nodded.

"I told her not to wear that ridiculously long robe! But no! She never pays attention to what I say," Gabriela said.

"Well she deserved it for not listening to a true seer," Fred told her.

Gabriela smiled at him. "A very wise thing to say, Freddy."

"He hates being called Freddy," a confused Angelina whispered to Alicia.

"Well, now I'm bored! How about we play a little game!" George said to everyone. They agreed.

"What type of game?" Theodore asked.

"Well we all partner up, and we play the Chester Game!" Fred finished.

Everyone knew about the Chester Game – it was very famous among Hogwarts students, but not many were brave enough to play it. The game lasted for about two through three months at the most. If you were lucky. It was quite dangerous but fun. If you got caught playing the game, you were expelled.

"Whoever wins, gets Chocolate Frogs," George added.

The Chocolate Frogs that were being sold at the moment were the same as always – except for one Frog that had two tickets to go to a Weird Sisters concert. They were going to play in an unknown place, and the only way to get the tickets was by buying a Chocolate Frog. Not even Malfoy could get his hands on the tickets.

"No one can quit, though. So, if anyone wants to back down, say now, or forever stay silent." George looked around, and it seemed that no one wanted to quit. They wanted those tickets. "Excellent!"

Everyone seemed excited, already thinking about who they get for a partner.

"And where will we get the cards? You do know that the Chester Game is illegal?" Hermione asked the twins.

It seemed that the twins hadn't thought this through and were quiet for a long time, thinking about where they'd get the blasted cards to play the game.

"We'll go the the Room of Requirement and ask for the cards!" Neville said.

"Excellent Neville!" Hannah appraised him, making him smile.

"So let's partner up!" Harry told them, already heading for Ginny.

"Oh no, that won't be no fun, how about we draw names!" Luna told them.

Some seemed unsure, but in the end they decided to draw names. Fred and George were in charge of that.

"Make sure you and I pair up," Gabriela whispered in Fred's ear.

His face was flushed. "You can count on that, darling." He gave her peck on her head and dashed to the front of the room with his brother.

"You can't change partners!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny eyed him like he had gone mad. "Don't worry, Gin, we'll get partnered up."

"Well, I'll pull out the girls' names," Fred said, eyeing the Spanish Ravenclaw.

"And I'll draw out the boys' names," George finished.

George went around, and let the boys put their names in a glass jar, while Fred did the same with another jar for the girls, paying extra attention to a certain piece of paper that the Ravenclaw put in. When he passed the Slytherin table, Zabini pushed him, making the jar move and almost hit the ground, but Fred caught before it did. Glaring at the Slytherin, he stood next to his twin.

"Okay then, let's start," George said.

"Neville."

"Hannah."

Both turned to look at each other. When their eyes met, both blushed.

"I'm happy how Neville got paired," Luna whispered to Gabriela. The cousins smiled; they knew that their friend was smitten with the blonde Hufflepuff.

"Nott."

"Luna."

A gasp came out of Luna. Her blue eyes widened and her cheeks wore a light pink hue. "And I'm happy how you got paired," Gabriela whispered in Luna's ear.

Theodore sighed. "_Great I got paired with Loony_," he thought. He didn't say it out loud in fear that he'd be the next Slytherin to be bald, jumping up and down scratching himself. Standing up, he took a seat next to Luna. She just sent glances at him out the corner of her eye, while he looked straight ahead.

"Malfoy."

"Hermione."

All eyes were on them. It was quite known that the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince couldn't stand each other. It wasn't about blood – rather, it was about who did better school-wise. And in the end, Hermione would beat him yet again. So it hurt Draco's pride to be beaten by a Gryffindor, especially a girl. Everyone held their breath as Draco stood up, and went and sat next to Hermione. "Let's show them who's boss, Granger. With brains like ours, we'll win this game."

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that. At all. But she noticed that lately Draco had matured – well, somewhat – and she smiled at him.

"Ron."

"Parkinson."

Ron gulped and turned his head to look at Pansy. Her mouth was hanging open. She thought that she'd be paired with a Slytherin, not with the Weasel. Harry nudged Ron, smirking, making him look at his hands. Ron took a deep breath and stood up, walking slowly to Pansy. Both nodded in acknowledgment. He sat next to her. "

"Now I know that you're our King, Ronald, so I hope that we'll beat the smart asses over there." Her eyes were on Hermione and Draco. "They beat us at everything, and I'm tired. How about it?"

Ron's eyes widened, and his ears and face turned red in surprise. Gulping and taking a deep breath again, he squeaked, "That's a great idea."

"Myself."

"Angelina."

"Splendid! I got Angel!" George said excitedly, while waving at Angelina who had a grin on her face.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"Oh! That was planned!" Ron exclaimed form his seat next to Pansy. "No fair, he gets to be with his girlfriend!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Ronald," Ginny said with a wicked grin, skipping to sit next her boyfriend.

"We'll win for sure," Harry called to everyone. "I want those tickets."

That only left Fred, Gabriela, Blaise and Alicia. Gabriela and Fred were eyeing each other, waiting for their names to be called, so one of them could pounce on the other. Blaise was eyeing them both – they were so obvious. Dirty pigs. Even a casual observer could see that they were fucking each other with just their eyes. Disgusting.

"Zabini."

"Ga-what! Gabriela, no! That doesn't count," Fred exclaimed while bunching up the paper in his fist. "It's a mistake!"

Fred glared at Zabini, daring him to get close to the Ravenclaw. Fred would have Zabini's balls in the glass jar he was holding and he'd throw them in the lake, so the squid would eat them. Gabriela looked shocked; no way in hell was she going to pair up with the Slytherin man whore! Blaise looked amused and he walked confidently to her table.

"Bu-but, I was going to get paired up with Fred!" Gabriela exclaimed.

Fred made his way to her, but George held him back and said, "You can't change partners, remember?"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Why did you say that!" Gabriela and Fred exclaimed, making Harry look like he had peed his pants.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, I got caught in the moment."

"You're never thinking, Harry!" Fred said gloomily, his shoulders slumping as he looked at Gabriela.

"Stop weeping like a girl that I got partnered up with Covarrubias, and you didn't," Blaise hissed, already sitting.

Gabriela was still standing. "Then I'll quit," she said, her eyes on Fred.

"Me too," he added.

"You can't. Sorry," George said apolitically.

Gabriela groaned, and sat back down, not looking at Zabini. Everyone looked at the three with wide eyes. This was so much better than the soap operas that her nana watched, Hermione thought.

"Well that leaves you and Alicia," George said to his twin brother.

Fred walked and sat next to Alicia, who gave him a small smile.

"Well then, let's go the Room of Requirement," George said.

They all sneaked out of McGonagall's classroom, after Harry told them that the coast was clear.

"How can we trust you, Potter?" Draco whispered at Harry. Hermione just nudged him to move.

They made their way to the Room of Requirement. Everyone sat in a circle with their partner. In the middle there was a box that contained the 150 cards of the Chester Game. Everyone sat next to their partner, and Fred managed to sit next to Gabriela. Blaise noticed. He wasn't stupid.

George opened the box and noticed that they were already shuffled. "Alright then, someone has to pick a card – don't read it out loud, of course. And in the next few days, you have to complete it. If not, you loose."

Everyone nodded. Theodore went first, and showed the card to Luna, who giggled. Blaise was next and read the card. His eyes widened.

"Well what does it say?" Gabriela questioned him. He showed it to her, and she made the same expression as him, slightly gulping.

Alicia reached for a card, and when she read it she began to laugh. Fred read it too and made a gagging sound. Hermione took the next card and, after nodding in appreciation, gave it to Draco who just looked confused.

Harry went for his, and when both Ginny and him read it, they looked happy. "I've always wanted to do this!" Harry exclaimed, making the others wonder what they had to do.

It was Ron's turn. When he saw what it said, he turned red. "Oh no! I'm not doing this!" Pansy looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. "I quit!" Ron cried.

"You can't quit," Fred reminded him.

Ron just groaned. "I'm only doing this for the Weird Sisters, I'm only doing this for the Weird Sisters," he kept on chanting.

George went next and his face turned into a grin. "Merlin! I never thought I'd do this! I have been chosen!" Angelina just rolled her eyes.

The last ones were Neville and Hannah. "Oh goody! This sounds like fun!" While Neville looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Well everyone has their challenge. Now you know the rules, don't get caught," George said, while helping Angelina up, and heading for the door.

One by one they left.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you liked this. As you know, about the 150 icons, some of them were not good in my taste or doesn't relate to the plot, so if your creative and want to be a part of this, then P.M or review with a silly challenge and the pair you want to see complete the challenge.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love!**

**C.G.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bilbo Baggins

**AN: Thank you Skeleton Girl 3rd for reviewing and giving ideas :) This chapter is for you.**

**97: I will NOT claim there is a prequel to _Hogwarts A History_ that explains about Bilbo Baggins.**

**(Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot)**

* * *

It was already Monday, and no one had done their challenge. And Neville would have already completed it, but he was stuck.

What the bloody hell was Bilbo Baggins?

He looked it up, but he found nothing. It seemed that this Bilbo wasn't magical at all. Neville had to hurry – he had a feeling the others had already completed their challenges.

He was walking when Hannah appeared all dolled up with Ernie Macmillan. "Neville! Oh I'm so glad that I found you! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

It was widely known that the shy Neville Longbottom fancied the dim-witted Hufflepuff – well except for her that is.

Hannah turned to Ernie. "Now Ernie, wait for me by the lake. I have to talk to Neville." She shooed him.

"Have you done the challenge yet?" she asked Neville.

"Uhh no not yet."

"Well hurry up – I don't want to loose, and I want those Weird Sisters tickets," she instructed.

"I need your help, Hannah, I don't know who Bilbo Baggins is."

"If you don't know – neither do I."

And with that she left him standing, a hurt look on his face.

...

"Thanks, Colin, I really appreciate it," Neville thanked his fellow Gryffindor.

Now he finally knew who Bilbo Baggins was, he just needed a good excuse to complete the challenge – on his own. Hannah wasn't helping at all. It seemed that she was too busy making out with Ernie. Sitting in his History of Magic class, he was thankful this was going to be the last year of having to take this boring class.

"And now I want you all to write a five-hundred word essay on any historical character. Begin!" Professor Binns told them.

Hermione was the only one who began writing quickly.

Oh this was an opportunity Neville would never pass up.

Now who would have said that Neville Longbottom would finish a five-hundred word essay – before Hermione Granger? Gabriela Covarrubias hadn't even seen that one coming at all.

When Neville was the first to stand up, everyone looked at him as if he were mad.

"Why is Neville walking to Binns?" Ron asked Harry, momentarily interrupting their hangman game.

"Dunno," Harry said.

When Neville passed Hermione, she looked up in shock.

"Here's my essay, Professor, five-hundred words." Neville handed over his essay – his hand wasn't even shaking.

"Hmmm, Bilbo Baggins, I have never heard of that name before," Binns said while his ghostly hand scratched his beard.

Every Slytherin and Gryffindor looked at Neville expectantly, waiting for the stuttering to begin.

"Well you see, Professor, he appears in the prequel to _Hogwarts, A History._ There's a very detailed chapter about him and what his accomplishments were," Neville said in a very confident voice.

Hermione's mouth was agape.

"Ahhh, yes. It must be a new edition. I must read it. You're free to leave, Mr. Longbotts."

Turning with a wide smile, he whispered to Hermione, "One Chocolate Frog for Hannah and I please."

Squinting her eyes, she took out a small jar and with her wand made it bigger, then added Neville's and Hannah's names. She placed a Chocolate Frog inside.

Neville Longbottom walked out of his Hostory of Magic class with a wide smile-oh he was going to get those tickets alright.

* * *

**AN: So please review. I really do want to hear what you think, this is new for me, writing light things is not my ****forte. Oh and ch.1 was the only long chapter-the rest are gonna be short. I'll try to update fast.**

******Much love!**

**C.G.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy Tales

**AN: Thank you Nargle-Lover15! This chapter is for you :)**

_75-I will NOT put books of muggle fairy tales in the history section of the library_

_(Draco and Hermione)_

_The Same Day_

* * *

Hermione and Draco turned in their essays at the same time. Neither looked very happy.

They made their way out of the classroom.

"Who would have guessed that Longbottom would be the first to get a bloody Chocolate Frog!" Draco hissed.

Hermione shook her head. "Our challenge is really easy, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "Easy? How the bloody hell are we gonna get muggle fairy tales?"

"First of all, stop saying 'bloody' – it's annoying. Second, I am a muggle-born, Draco."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco questioned her.

"If you haven't noticed, I love spending my time reading."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Granger, everyone has noticed that big fact about yourself, and that you don't brush your hair."

Hermione glared at him. She had to be a pacifist. She really wanted to go to that concert. "I owled my parents this weekend, and I just received some books. We'll go to the Gryffindor common room, then go to the library and put the damn books on the shelves."

Draco looked amused. "Well hell, Granger! Why didn't you say that earlier! Let's go." He pulled her arm and started to walk faster, already heading to her common room.

"You'll have to stay here, Malfoy." Hermione whispered the password, but she didn't expect that Draco would follow her. "Have you gone mad, Malfoy? You can't be here."

Draco raised his eyebrows and gave a look of disgust. "Bloody hell, your common room is so ugly. Mum's right – never mix gold with red."

Hermione just huffed, "I won't take long." She went up to the girls' rooms, took out the books and, with a quick spell, replaced her name with: Property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's go!" Hermione had a growing suspicion that either Harry or Ron would be next in completing their challenge.

"Take it easy, Granger. Look, how about I put the books in the shelves, while you go on your way to the study hall," Draco said with a smile, confusing her.

She had to be mature. "Alright." She gave him the books.

…..

Hermione was in the study hall with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. She had been the first to come, as always, and was then followed by Draco who just gave her a smirk.

It had been about thirty minutes into class and everybody was busy writing their essays that were due next week – like Hermione – or simply starting their essays that were due next class – like Goyle.

"What do you think you are doing, Goyle?" Snape sneered making everyone look up from their assignments.

Goyle looked confused. "My essay, Professor."

"On what is your essay may I ask?" Snape hissed.

Goyle blinked and looked down. "Well it's about Jack and the Bean Stalk – it's for Herbology."

"Where did you find this?"

Now Goyle looked even more confused. "In the history section of the library, sir. Sprout wanted the history of a plant."

Hermione had to cover her laugh.

Snape took the book from Goyle's grasp. "You do know this is a muggle fairy tale, don't you, Goyle? And your Herbology teacher is not Sprout – it's Professor Sprout." With that he shut the book and hit Goyle on head with it.

"Oww!"

"It pains me to say this, but ten points from Slytherin – for being stupid enough to treat this insipid tale as fact."

Draco smirked up at Hermione. "One Chocolate Frog please, Granger."

Hermione, being the one that was in charge of the jars, placed one frog into theirs.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this, now please review, I have seen the visitors and hits, so be nice :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Posing Nude

**AN: This one is a little bit longer :) I want to thank all who have reviewed, alerted and added TCG. This chapter is for FreezingSapphire for being the first to review :) **

* * *

_**40-I will NOT offer to pose nude for Colin Creevey**_

_**(Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson)**_

_**The Same Day**_

* * *

Pansy just glared at Hermione and Draco. Those disgusting know-it-alls had done their challenge.

She was mad – their challenge had been so easy! Why couldn't Ron and her have gotten that one? Pansy was tired of seeing people beat her at things. Oh she was going to win this alright – she would do every single challenge that was coming her way.

Quickly writing a note, she sent it to Ron. It hit his head rather hard.

"Wha-" Ron looked at the crumbled piece of paper that had landed on his forgotten book.

_You need to hurry! I am not going to lose to Draco and that she-wolf!_

Ron scratched his head. Who was 'she-wolf'? Oh, okay, he had an idea.

Don't call Hermione that. And me? No. I'm not going to pose naked!

Pansy huffed. Okay so maybe she wasn't going to do this challenge, because she would never pose naked! She was a respectable pureblood witch after all. And Creevey was just too scary in her opinion.

Study Hall was over, and Ron made his way out with Harry and Hermione. Hermione just kept on grinning like a loony and Harry was quiet.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done," Pansy hissed at Ron, grabbing his arm rather roughly.

"What is your problem, Parkinson?"

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows and decided to leave. Merlin knew that those two needed to a have a civilized talk.

"My problem, Weasley, is that we are behind. We have made no progress. Longbottom beat us! And now Draco and Granger! Who will it be next? Loony Lovegood?" Pansy jabbed her finger at Ron's chest.

"What do you want me to do, Parkinson? Get naked? Bloody hell no. I will not!" Ron hissed in response, his face turning red.

Pansy raised her arms. "It's not that hard, Ronald! For Slytherin's sake! You just get Creevey and tell him you want a nude photo of yourself. Pay him if you have to! I don't want to lose."

"Why do I have to get naked? You're the girl, you should be the one to do it."

Pansy glared at him. She wasn't going to lose. Slytherins weren't losers. "Look, Weasley. Just because I'm the girl doesn't mean I have to be the one to do it. How about we flip a Galleon? I'll be heads and you'll be tails – the one that shows gets to pose. Alright?"

Ron seemed to think it over for a minute. Nodding, he said, "Alright, Parkinson."

Taking a Galleon, she flipped it.

It was tails.

Pansy smirked. "Guess you have to pose."

Ron's blue eyes widened, and all color left his face. Gulping, he took a deep breath. "Fine. But the next one – you're doing it."

Pansy kept on smirking and patted his shoulder. "Anything you say, King Weasley."

…..

This was the worst thing Ron had ever done in his life.

Colin's face had been one of shock and slight disgust. But when Pansy handed him a bag full of Galleons, he couldn't say no.

"There's about five hundred Galleons in there," she said, glaring at him.

Colin looked inside; indeed there were. "I can buy that new camera I saw, and more. Deal."

…..

"Just imagine you're not naked, Ron. Think that you're in the ocean," Colin advised, arranging his new camera. Ron was wearing a robe and was fidgeting.

"Don't be a pussy, Weasley, just take off the robe and that's it, he'll take the photo and we go!" Pansy exclaimed.

It had been twenty minutes into the "photo session" and Ronald hadn't taken off the robe. Pansy and Ron had decided to take the photo in the Room of Requirement, and it had been Pansy's idea to decorate the room in a violent shade of orange, full with posters of Weasley's favorite Quidditch team, and there was an orange dragon-hide leather couch where he would sit down. She tried to make him feel at ease. But it wasn't working.

"But I don't want to!" Ron whined.

Pansy huffed, and made her way to him. She surprised him by slapping him. "Be a man, Weasley." And with that she took off his robe. His hands went immediately to cover his "Ronnies".

Pansy just stared at him. He had a-a-a very nice body. She needed to do a memory charm, so she could erase that thought from her head.

"I'm only doing this for the Weird Sisters. I'm only doing this for the Weird Sisters!" Ron yelled, and with that he moved his hands and stood up straight, with a big grin on his face.

…..

"I dare say, Weasley, you do look good," Pansy said while giving him the photo.

"Oh shut up, Parkinson."

"No, I'm not making fun of you. You do look good. And you know what, if you ever get into the Chudleys – you should give this to them for their annual calendar."

Ron just rolled his eyes. They were in the Great Hall already, and both made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"I really don't want to show this to Hermione," Ron whispered. Pansy snorted.

"Granger, we have completed our challenge," Pansy said. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, Angelina, Alicia and Neville looked up.

Ron looked red.

"Well I need proof that you did it," Hermione told them.

Pansy looked at Ron. "Well if you insist, Granger. Show it to her, Weasley."

Ron looked he was going to faint. "Can it just be us three? I really don't want them to see."

"That's not fair. Neville did his challenge in class, Hermione and Malfoy as well. Ron, you have to show us," George demanded.

"George's right, Ron. Sorry," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "If you say so. But I warned you." He took out the photo.

Hermione gasped, horrified. "Ronald!"

His brothers just had a look of disgust, Ginny looked like she wanted to vomit, and Harry just kept on laughing. Angelina and Alicia tried to help Ginny while attempting not to vomit themselves. Neville scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Now, we want our chocolate frog, Granger." Pansy smirked. Ron hid the photo.

Hermione took a minute to recover from her shocked state. Then she took out their jar and placed one chocolate frog inside.

* * *

**AN: This one has to be my favorite by far :) I hope you like it too :D PLEASE REVIEW! AND HAPPY 2012!**


	5. Chapter 5 NI!

**AN: Thank you all who have reviewed! This chapter is for Nargle-Lover15 and my friend Lily! Love you! **

* * *

_**George Weasley and Angelina Johnson**_

**_149-I will NOT tell Sir Cadogan that the Knights Who Say Ni have challenged him to a duel and then have students yell "Ni" from various directions._**

******_The Same Day_**

* * *

George and Angelina made their way out of the Great Hall. He was still laughing while Angelina tried to take deep breaths. Turning around he saw his twin walking to the Ravenclaw table. Good.

Personally he was happy that Fred was smitten with the Ravenclaw. This meant that Angelina was free – since last Christmas. But George now had a chance to ask her out and, with this game, more time to spend with her.

"We have to do our challenge, George," Angelina said, reading their challenge card. "I still have no idea how we'll do it, but –"

"Angie, Angie! You are forgetting who I am!" George grinned at Angelina, who just rolled her eyes.

"Then why haven't we completed it?" she asked.

"Because I planned it for today. In exactly two minutes or so." George smiled, excited. "I asked Lee to do us a favor as well. Come on! You'll see."

Angelina just shook her head.

George took her hand and they started running to the Divination classroom. They still hadn't reached Sir Cadogan's portrait, but they were close. George stopped running when he spotted Lee and some Gryffindors from their year.

"Ready?" George questioned his friend.

Lee nodded.

"Okay, you know what to do – when I snap my fingers, you start yelling it," George instructed them. "You too, Angel."

Angel nodded, and Lee and her with the other Gryffindors went to various corners, hiding behind armors, and so forth.

George then started running while shouting, "They're coming! They're coming!"

All the portraits started to yell and call out, afraid but unaware of who was coming. They cried, "Oh no! They're coming! We must hide!" They began to run from portrait to portrait. George had to hide his laugh; he needed to act scared.

"What is going on?" Sir Cadogan asked George when he passed his portrait.

George immediately stopped running, and took deep breaths. "You're…here! Thank…Merlin!"

"Well what is it boy? What is all the yelling? You there, don't get near my portrait!" Sir Cadogan yelled at another wizard who was about to leave his own portrait.

George put on his most terrified face, remembering the time that Ginny had hit him with the Bat-Bogey Hex. "The Knights Who Say Ni are coming to duel you! They have destroyed all the portraits, and they want yours," he said in one breath, while snapping his fingers.

At that moment the Gryffindors started to shout, "Ni! Ni!"

Sir Cadogan brandished his huge sword and got on top of his little fat pony. "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands?"

And the Gryffindors answered, "Ni!"

At this Cadogan made his little fat pony jump in the air of his portrait, making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. The frightened wizard in the portrait beside Sir Cadogan's quickly stepped on him so he could go to the next portrait. Cadogan tried to get up, but his fat pony was on top of him, and with much courage and pride he yelled again, "Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan?"

"Ni! Ni!" The shouts were getting closer.

George started to shake in fear. "Sir Cadogan! You have to defeat them, they'll destroy your portrait."

With as much force as he had left, Cadogan pushed his pony off him, making the pony ran away. "Prancer! Get back here you coward!"

"Ni!"

Old Cadogan tried standing but the weight of his armor was too much for him, so he stayed sitting. "Back, you scurvy braggarts, you rogues! Back I say! Sir Cadogan will make you regret ever coming to disrupt this hall from its peace!" he barked, flinging his sword.

It was a hilarious sight; George had to bite his hand to keep from laughing.

"Ni!"

Cadogan looked for the source of the voices, and then saw the various students from all houses and years approaching; among them were Hermione, Harry, Fred, Gabriela and Luna. Fortunately the seventh year Gryffindors were well hidden from the rest of them, still yelling, "Ni!"

"You students there! Leave! Run! Don't you see that Sir Cadogan has to defeat the Knights that disrupted the peace of our hall?" George yelled at them.

Hermione and Gabriela then realized what he was doing. Gabriela started shouting, "Yes! Of course, I can _see _now! We must leave! Or everybody will be destroyed!" She managed to pull a her face as if she was seeing the future, her eyes in a lost gaze, slightly trembling.

"Ni! Ni!"

At this every student present started to run, screaming, "The Knights are going to destroy us! Merlin save us!"

Fred started laughing but took hold of his Ravenclaw's hand and they ran to a secluded classroom, while Luna just shrugged and started to skip, heading to her Divination class. Harry and Hermione hid nearby. They knew that George was doing his challenge, so they had to stay to see it if he would complete it.

"Ni! Ni!"

By now there were stomps of make-believe horses. And Sir Cadogan was shaking in fear; his head was turning in various directions. Every single portrait was abandoned. He was the only one left.

"**NI! NI! NI!**"

Sir Cadogan then attempted to stand again. He was about to fall but he held on to the tree behind him. "My boy, I'm afraid that I, Sir Cadogan, will retreat. But with dignity! The Knights are too much for this old Knight, I'm afraid."

"**NI! NI!"**

After that 'Ni!', The old Knight began to run with much speed, while crying, "They're coming! They're coming! The Knights Who Say Ni are coming!"

George couldn't help himself and started laughing. His face turned red. He laughed so hard he cried.

"That was impressive, George!" Harry exclaimed. He and Hermione walked out of their hiding place.

George bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! Of course I had the help of the lovely Angel!"

Angelina walked to them while laughing uncontrollably. "Oh dear Godric! This was fun."

Hermione took out their jar. "You two have your Chocolate Frog!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it :) Now please Review! And give ideas! I will take them to consideration :)**


	6. Chapter 6 I Believe I Can Fly!

**AN: This chapter is for Lily, because she gave me this challenge and wanted Harry and Ginny to do it! See I do take your opinions into consideration! Love to reviewers!**

* * *

_**116-I will NOT ride my broom around the Great Hall and sing I Believe I Can Fly.**_

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**_

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

It was Tuesday and lunch had started in the Great Hall.

It was the perfect timing for a challenge. Every student would see and most importantly Hermione, who was in charge in giving the Frogs, would be there.

Harry and Ginny had planned to do their challenge today, because all the Heads of the Houses would be in a meeting, leaving only Trelawney, Sinistra, Remus, and Dumbledore in the Great Hall.

And it was a risk to even do this challenge, for they would get caught and most likely get expelled, but they had to complete it. Harry and Ginny wanted to go to that concert so badly. And if that meant risking their education, bloody hell then they would do it.

Ginny had asked some third and sixth years from her muggle music class to help them on the challenge. They had agreed and all that was left was for her and Harry to learn the song.

For Harry it was easy, being that he was half-blood and his mum still listened to muggle music, but for Ginny it was kind of hard, but she achieved it. By the second day of reading the lyrics, she could sing the song by heart.

Harry looked inside the Great Hall. They had decided on wearing their Quidditch robes while singing. "Everybody's inside, Gin," he told her while passing her broom to her.

Ginny nodded. "Alright, we have exactly five minutes to sing and fly and get out before McGonagall and Snape get back."

He turned around and grinned. "We're actually doing this. I never thought we'd get this challenge, but I'm glad we did. I for one don't fancy getting naked for everybody to see."

Ginny laughed. "I agree – I don't like sharing my boyfriend." And then she made a gagging sound. "I think I won't ever see my brother the same ever again."

Harry nodded. "Best forget that, we have to hurry."

And with those words, Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms. Harry made the doors of the Great Hall open with his wand, and Ginny signaled to her classmates who were standing with their musical instruments, waiting to start playing. The other Hogwarts students, still wondering what the special occasion was, had been looking at them oddly.

Then suddenly the instrumental of the muggle song began, and Ginny and Harry began to fly around the Great Hall. The students looked at them with odd expressions – what were they doing?

But all was answered when Harry began to sing: "I used to think that I could not go oooon. And life was nothing but an awful sooooong. But now I know the meaning of true looooove." At this he pointed at Ginny and then to his heart with a smile. "I'm leaning on the everlasting aaaaarms!"

Students began to laugh, pointing at Harry. Some nodded, saying that he was good at singing. But others were completely laughing and not caring if he was any good at singing.

Ginny smiled and made a twirl with her broom. "If I can see it, then I can doooo it. If I just believe it, there's nothing tooooo it!"

And then the chorus began; both Harry and Ginny flew to one another and began to do loops and twirls with their brooms.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!" Harry was now getting into the song and made the foolish decision to raise his hands, making him fall but being the seeker he was, he quickly grabbed for his broom. He was now hanging.

"I think about it every night and day!" Ginny decided to follow his actions. "Spread my wings and fly away!" She spread her arms, and she too fell from her broom but latched onto it quickly. The couple was now hanging from their brooms, and made their way to each other.

"I believe I can soar. I see me running through that open dooooooor." Harry held out one arm, and made an opening gesture at the door of the Great Hall. Everybody laughed. "I believe I can fly! I believe I can fly!"

Harry decided it was best to sit on his broom correctly or he would fall on the Hufflepuff table. "See I was on the verge of breaking doooown!" He was now flying through the tables. "Sometimes silence can seem so loooooud. There are miracles in life I must achieve!" He pumped his fist through the air, and turned to the Professors present and Dumbledore. "But first I know it starts inside of meeeeee, oooooh!" He pointed at his heart again.

Profesor Sinistra looked at Dumbledore. "What are we going to do? We must dock points from them – they are not allowed to do this."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh Sinistra, let them sing. Music is magic beyond all we do here! And after all they are young, let the others have fun." He began to clap, and Remus couldn't help but laugh and clap as well. His mind took him back to his time at Hogwarts when his friends and some Slytherins had done The Chester Game, but at that time no one had gotten a challenge like this.

Ginny decided to do something. "Come on! Sing with me!" She began waving her hand to them and some muggleborns began to sing the song as well as some half-bloods, while the purebloods tried to sing but they were only humming to the tune. "If I can seeeee it, then I can doooooo it! If I just believe it, there's nothing tooooo it!"

Some started to wave their hands up in the air, and Dumbledore began to do the same, encouraging Sinistra and the other professors to follow his lead and to sing as well. "Come on, Remus, Sinistra and Sybil. We need to cheer on the singers!" And they as well began to hum to the song, but when the chorus began again – well, by now they knew it by heart.

"I believe I can fly!" Sybil jumped on the table and sang in a screechy voice, making everybody cringe and cover their ears.

Ginny shouted to her, "You have a beautiful voice, Professor!"

Trelawney blushed. "Why thank you!"

Sinistra huffed, "Sybil sit down." She stood up and said with her hands on her hips, "Let me show you how it's done." Clearing her throat she began, "I believe I can touch the sky! I think about it every night and day!" Sinistra threw off her robe and spread her arms. "Spread my wings and fly awaaaaay!"

Students began to clap, and Ginny and Harry urged Remus to sing as well. "Come on, Remus, and help us sing," Harry said.

Remus' face was red, but he nodded. "I believe I can soooooar! I see me running through that open doooooor!" He copied Harry and pointed at the door. "I believe I can fly!" He followed Sybil and stood on the table. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered on Remus Lupin. Everybody cared for him; he was the best D.A.D.A teacher they had, and he was an excellent human being as well as a singer. "Hey! Cuz I believe in meeeee!"

Everyone shouted, "We believe in you, Professor!" They clapped and cheered on, and began to call, "Now you, Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry and Ginny were still flying around the Great Hall and cheered along with their classmates, and Albus Dumbledore stood with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes and, clearing his throat, he too sang, "If I can seeeee it, then I can be it! If I just believe it, there's nothing tooooo it!"

Now everyone present was singing, clapping, cheering and waving their hands with their wands in the air, illuminating the Great Hall. "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! I think about it every night and day! Spread my wings and fly away!"

A small third year playing her instrument looked towards the door and she could see faint shadows making their way to the Great Hall. Gulping, she aimed her wand at the ceiling and made sparks that looked like fireworks. This was the sign that the Heads of the Houses were coming.

But the students thought it was all part of the show and began to shout in praise. Ginny and Harry decided it was time to cut short their concert and leave immediately.

"I believe I can soar! I see me running through that open door!" At this they flew to the door, but not before saying, "Thank you all! We hope you enjoyed our humble concert!"

Their audience cheered and clapped.

Hermione knew what was happening and took out their jar and placed a Chocolate Frog inside while singing, "I believe I can fly!"

* * *

**AN: This was OOC! SORRY about that! But my muse her name is Berta (I'm crazy I know) made me do it lol, she controls the light, carefree, "humorous" part of me. Review on your thoughts and if you want to give challenges just say so! Of course with the name of the couple you want to see :)**

**P.S. The TCG Banner will be coming very soon! The lovely LA will be doing it!**


	7. Chapter 7 Prince Charming

**AN: The Chester Game is dedicated to my dear friend and little sister Violet Scarlet Lily, who will be quitting FF. Since the beginning she has loved this story. Endless love to Lily, I'm going to miss you.**

* * *

_32-" I will _**_NOT_**_ lick Trevor!"_

_Fred Weasley and Alicia Spinnet_

_Wednesday Afternoon_

* * *

Fred was walking with a big goofy smile on his face. For Godric's life, he was wrapped around the Ravenclaw's finger – again. He had thought that after summer break he would have freed himself, but he hadn't and since coming back, the feelings had doubled.

Merlin.

Maybe after dinner he could sneak into the Ravenclaw common room and finish the kiss that he'd had with Gabriela…

A sigh made him realize where he was.

Fred found himself in the Courtyard and his Quidditch teammate Alicia was looking from afar at his best mate – after George, of course – Lee.

Merlin indeed.

Sneaking up behind her, he whispered, "What's so fascinating about him?"

She jumped in surprise and a blush crept up her cheeks. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking away.

Fred rolled his eyes and sat next to Alicia on the bench. "Now, you can't lie to me, Alicia. It's like lying to McGonagall. I sniff the truth out of you."

She just raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Fred sighed and shook his head. "I'll put in a good word for you."

Alicia blushed even more and berated herself mentally for her state. She decided to change subject. "I believe we need to complete our challenge."

This made Fred groan. "I have been making myself ignorant of it. Can't we change it?"

Alicia shook her head with a frown. "No."

Fred's hands covered his face and his freckles, tapping his forehead. "Hmm, I feel that between us, you should do it."

Alicia's mouth fell open. "Why me?"

His long fingers separated a bit, a grin overcoming his face. "Now, Alicia, we both know that you've been drooling over Lee since third year an – "

"What has that do with anything?" she interrupted him with a glare.

"I was getting there. Relax," Fred said, his hands dropping. Sighing, he grinned again. "Well, what if Trevor is actually a human and when you kiss him, he'll turn into your Prince Charming and that will make Lee jealous and then he'll fight for you and the – "

Alicia's hand covered his mouth. "Fred Weasley, if you think that for a second that would convince me to do the challenge, then you thought wrong."

"Buh ig wonk," he mumbled, his blue eyes looking bright.

Alicia dropped her hand in disgust and wiped it clean on his school robes. "Ugh."

"Come on, Alicia. What if it does work!" he said excitedly. "Anything is possible, if you've got enough nerve," he encouraged.

She looked at him if he had said the sky was green. "Fred, I will not lay my mouth nor my tongue near that toad."

His grin widened even more. "I see. You don't want to waste your first kiss on a toad. Lee is a lucky gu – oww!" Fred massaged his arm. "Why did you hit me, it hurt. You're not even a beater!"

"Shush, Fred, or he'll hear for Merlin's sake. Can't you speak a little bit lower?" Alicia said with a worried face. "And anyway, even if I kissed someone else or even licked Trevor, Lee would _never_ notice me."

Fred rolled his eyes, his arm going around her shoulders. "Now, Alicia, that's no way for a _Gryffindor_ to talk. Come on, you're getting all mushy on me."

He stood up and pulled her arm, making her walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

…

It had taken them about two hours to look for Neville's toad. And finally they had found him inside a bowl of strawberry salad.

"Merlin, why is he slimy?" Alicia whispered, taking him out.

Fred pulled a face. "I don't know, but we've got to hurry and look for Hermione if we want to get the Chocolate Frog."

Alicia passed Trevor to Fred who took it with a grimace and both ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

Fred knew that a run from the kitchens to the Tower would take at least two minutes. Well it took them at least another two hours to get there. Unfortunately, Trevor had slipped from Fred's hands more than once. And every time they tried to catch him, he would slip from their fingers. One time, when Alicia had him and was about to lick him while Fred shouted in encouragement, the toad had slipped from her hands in fear. Another time, Fred had fallen on the floor, his arms stretched out to hold Trevor, and at that precise moment Blaise bloody Zabini had kicked Fred in the ribs, making Trevor escape.

And it would be like this over and over again – each time Fred and Alicia would shout and curse, damning Trevor with all their beings.

…..

"Oh! I almo-drat!" Alicia hissed, glaring at Trevor. "Get over here, you rotten toad!"

She ran after him and Trevor just slipped again.

"Merlin! I hate this challenge," she said.

Fred who had gotten to her side was breathing hard. "I…agree."

"Maybe we should just quit and be done with it," Alicia said.

Fred, who'd had his hands on his knees, regained his strength and stood up straight. "Are you sure the Hat didn't say Hufflepuff or something along those lines? Come on, those tickets are ours."

He took her hand and they ran after Trevor.

…

Alicia was kneeling. Trevor hadn't noticed her – yet. Her tongue sticking out, she quietly reached for him. Her hand was over him, about to hold him whe –

"Trevor! Thank Merlin I found you," Neville said happily and picked him up.

Alicia's brown eyes looked up at Neville with a face that promised death. Fred's mouth was so wide open that a fly could get in.

Neville looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"You can't be serious! We've been after him for four hours and then you come and get him like what we did is nothing," Fred said, getting frustrated.

They were in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Angelina, George and Lee were there among other Gryffindor students.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked.

Alicia's huffed, "What we're talking about is your bloody toad slipping from our fingers and we've been going after him all bloody day!"

Everyone in the common room looked at them. Hermione's gaze was understanding – so this was their challenge. How horrid. Neville still looked confused. Alicia stomped her feet. "For Godric's sake! Give me Trevor."

And without waiting for Neville she went forth, grabbed Trevor, quickly opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and licked him up and down. Everyone including Fred groaned in distaste – except for one.

"That was bloody hot!" Lee exclaimed, getting weird looks from everybody else.

Alicia blushed, giving Trevor back to Neville. She was going to clean her mouth out with soap for the rest of her life. Hermione quickly put a frog inside their jar. "Disgusting," she murmured.

Fred smirked and leaned towards Alicia. "Guess you don't need my help anymore."

* * *

**AN: Hoped you like this sweet chapter. Review on your thought. Don't know when I'll upload ch.8. But well if the wait is killing you, check out my other work :) **


	8. Chapter 8 Smurfs

**AN: For LA, hope this makes you feel a whole lot better!**

* * *

_135- "I am NOT allowed to paint the house elves blue."_

_Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood_

_Thursday Morning_

* * *

Theodore pulled Luna aside the moment she skipped out of the Great Hall early in the morning.

Gasping, she turned and smiled. "Good morning to you too!" she said dreamily, distracted blue eyes looking up at him without blinking, making the Slytherin pull his hand away and frown.

"We're behind, Loo-Lovegood," he said, crossing his arms, green eyes looking serious. After all, Theodore Nott was the most serious Slytherin in Hogwarts and rarely could one see him smiling – actually, he never smiled.

"Oh, Theodore. Take a deep breath and let it out. Wrackspurts are in your brain..." she whispered, her small palm going to his cold forehead. He looked at her strangely.

He had no idea why Luna 'Loony' Lovegood liked touching him. Ever since they had left the Room of Requirement they would just coincidently be in the same hallway and she would skip towards him and talk silly nonsense about those strange magical creatures and find a way to touch him. He would take a step back, turn around and leave her there, speaking to herself.

But she would never pout and frown when she'd see him again, so he was relieved; he had enough pouts and frowns from Daphne. But it made him feel bad for leaving her alone.

Theo removed her hand gently. "It's almost Saturday, Lovegood, and if we don't do our challenge we won't get the Weird Sisters tickets so if you have the paint ready then I will relax and if not then I guess I'll get an early grave." He smirked.

But Luna looked serious and didn't find it amusing, which wiped Theodore's smirk from his face. "I was joking, Loo-Lovegood," he told her, rolling his eyes.

She smiled. "Really? I didn't find it funny, you dying." Her eyes looked sad and then before he could say anything she took his scarred hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchens.

...

"This means you did get the paint?" he asked her as he let go of her hand, feeling it was too intimate for him.

Luna smiled up at him. "Of course I did, silly. Daddy knows I love to paint and quickly sent me some!" She grabbed his hand once again and led him to a broom closet.

"You know, Lovegood, just because we're partners doesn't mean we have to snog or anythi-" He stopped talking when she opened the door and showed him a blue paint bucket.

"I couldn't keep it in my dorm – Nargles like to steal my things and I thought a broom closet was the safest place for the paint," she explained, picking up the bucket and two paintbrushes. "Besides, I prefer candy."

And without waiting for a response she walked towards the kitchens, her long hair covering her blush.

Theodore blinked. She preferred candy over snogging him?

Shaking his head he followed her to the kitchens.

...

The kitchens were where the house elves stayed and there were a lot of them.

"I don't think _one _bucket will be enough..." he said, looking at the elves and then turning to Luna. He took the bucket and placed it on a table. Taking his wand out he pointed it at the bucket and made at least another ten buckets of blue paint appear. "We have to hurry and paint them all, this doesn't last very long." Theodore gave her a bucket.

"Here." He gave her a Prefect badge. "Borrowed it from Pansy." More like he took it when she wasn't paying attention. "Put it on." After seeing that Luna was looking at him with confused and distracted eyes, he told her, "It's going to help us with the challenge, Lovegood." He sighed, putting on Draco's Prefect badge.

Both walked towards the elves that were busy making breakfast for the Hogwarts students.

Theo cleared his throat. "If I could everyone's attention," he said in a commanding voice, making the elves stop what they were doing and look up at him with their wide eyes.

"We have been assigned to paint all of you blue in celebration for Ravenclaw winning the first Quidditch game of the year. This will go on, depending which house wins," Theodore explained, face serious, tone strong, not betraying one hint that he was lying.

Luna didn't even blink. It seemed that the Wrackspurts were doing something good with his brain.

The elves believed him and one by one came to Theodore and Luna, excited to participate in the joy of the Ravenclaws winning their first game.

It was amusing for Theodore, painting the house elves blue, and once in a while he would look at Lovegood. The tip of her tongue stuck out in concentration as she delicately painted the elves and she would look up, feeling him looking at her, which only made him look down to hide the flush of his cheeks and concentrate on finishing his task.

He had to admit, even though she said insane things she was pretty when one took the time to actually look at her.

...

Theodore was so immersed in painting the last elf that he was caught off guard when he felt something cold and wet on his cheek. Looking up he was met with a smiling Luna who was holding a dripping paintbrush. "Blue makes your emerald eyes stand out, Theo."

The elf Dobby finished his own foot that needed paint and continued to fix breakfast.

Theo stood up, towering over the petite Ravenclaw, his brush in hand. "Really? Well I think your hair can do with some blue highlights." The brush streaked over her hair; Luna gasped.

Theodore smiled.

She walked close to him until only a few inches separated them and painted his neck, covering his scars. She smiled back, then giggled.

He didn't stop smiling as he painted her nose. Both began a paint fight, covering each other in blue paint and going so far that Theodore laughed out loud.

Theodore's blue hand wrapped around her small blue wrist and pulled her to his chest as his other hand wrapped around her back, smudging her robes. He smiled down at her. Luna blinked for what seemed the first time that morning as Theo leaned towards her so that their noses were brushing against each other. Their blue lips were so close, almost touching.

The door opened.

"What have you done!?" Hermione exclaimed, horrified at the sight of the painted elves.

The moment was broken. Theo's hands left Luna as if he had been burned and he took several steps back, turning to glare at Granger.

Keeping her eyes away from Theodore, Luna answered, "Doing our challenge, of course."

"We is celebrating the Ravenclaws' win!" Dobby exclaimed, happily walking towards Hermione who looked slightly less horrified.

Hermione swallowed. "You look like a Smurf..."

"Oh, Hermione, everyone knows Smurfs don't exist." Luna giggled.

Theodore looked confused. What the bloody hell was a Smurf?

Hermione shook her head at Luna and then at Theodore. She took out the glass jar and made it bigger, placing a Chocolate Frog inside, not even aware that she had interrupted Luna's first kiss.

"You'd better clean this mess before McGonagall or Snape find out," Hermione warned them.

And with that she left a confused and perplexed Theodore and an amused and disappointed Luna.

* * *

**AN: A big thanks to my beta Caz for deleting my repeated words! And please review, I do take your challenges into consideration!**


End file.
